


Memories of the Deep Blue

by FireEye



Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: A future singer's story on how the world that is came to be.





	Memories of the Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysavvryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysavvryl/gifts).



In the beginning, there was One Ocean.

From the stars, life was seeded within its depths.  Once sown, life grew in abundance to fill every deep and shallow.

In light and in darkness, circles and cycles were born.  Water boiled.  The Dry Side cut deep.  One Ocean became many.

The splintered Oceans slept, each dreaming a different dream.

From the Dark Water came the Song.

Like the Ocean, life, too, split and became many.  Life grew and thrived upon the Dry Side, and filled the rock and the Sky.

And, following the Song, life returned to the Ocean.

Thus were born, the Singers of the Song.

The First Song was the Song of Atlantis.  The Atlanteans returned to the Ocean, building from the deeps into the sky.  Melding the Dry Side and the Ocean, they swam the depths and soared the heights.  The Atlanteans Sang the Song of Harmony between the Ocean and the Sky.

Then came the Storms.

First their Song became fear, then their Song was silenced.

The Song of Harmony was shattered.

Life trembled in fear.

Slowly with time, the memory faded.  With it, faded the fear.

The Second Song was the Song of Men, who enslaved great shelled singers to travel the Ocean and hunt their own kind.  Their insatiable hunt for blood rivaled only the Hungry Ones.  They Sang the Song of Discord, destroying all within in their reach.

Until the Storms returned and their Song, too, was silenced.

The memory faded.

Few once more became many.

Life frolicked in peace, in balance with the Oceans that nurtured it.

Only the Song of the Ocean remained.

The Song of Memory.

Passed from Ancient to mother to calf, the Song from Dark Water.

The Storms returned.

The memory faded.

Few became many.

The Song persisted.

And still, the Storms returned.

And still, life continued on.

And still, the Song was Sung.

***

The Storm became the Unseen Enemy.  The Unseen Enemy became the Vortex.  The Vortex devoured all in its path.

Their Song was harsh.  Uncounted voices, screeching, chittering, shrill.  Beneath them all, one voice, deep and resonant and indomitable.  Their Mother.  Their Ancient.  Their One Ocean.  They Sang the Song of Hunger.

And for a time, were silent.

And the Vortex returned.

And for a time, were silent.

And the Vortex returned.

The Oceans trembled in fear.  Time echoed, folding in on itself.

The Vortex returned.

The Song from Dark Water was silenced.

The Vortex grew in abundance to fill every deep and shallow.

From the Dark Water came the Song.

The Oceans rose up as One to meet their hunger.

As One Ocean, One Mind.

The Song of Hunger was silenced.

And Time folded in on itself.

Life grew in abundance to fill every deep and shallow.

The Song of Life echoed throughout the Oceans.

The Oceans were yet many.  Many voices, many thoughts, many Songs.

And yet, the Song was Sung.

Light and darkness, circles and cycles.

***

The memory faded.

The Song echoed.

Life changed.  Life became.

The Oceans slept, dreaming their ancient dreams.

Then, the World changed.

The Dry Side erupted, bleeding stone that burned.  And the Dry Side was not the same.  And the Oceans were not the same.  And the Sky was not the same.

The Oceans thundered.  Ice melted.  Water boiled.

All that had once been built by those who built was gone, reclaimed by the depths.  Atlantis became nothing but stone.  The armored whale bones were ground to dust.  The Machine melted away.

And when the eruptions and the thunder had ceased, there were islands of water in the Sky.  And there were gusts of air in the Sky.  And there were tendrils of Ocean in the Sky, reaching from Ocean to Ocean.

All water was connected.

The young singers frolicked and played, swimming the eddies and currents in the Sky.  Swimming from one Ocean to the next.

Then one fell from the Sky.

Then another fell from the Sky.

Then, one that had fallen flew.

Life changed.  Life became.

And our youngest singers no longer needed water to swim.  They swam amidst the clouds, as we swim amidst the surf.

Our Song had filled the Oceans.

Theirs now filled the Sky.

***

The Oceans grew.  One lonesome Ocean merged into another.  And then another.  And then another, until all Oceans were One and in Harmony.

Life filled every deep and shallow, and grew upon every island of rock and the Sky.  Life Sang its own Song of Harmony.

All Songs merging together as One Song.

All voices Singing with One Voice.

The Mind of the Ocean touched the mind of the Asterite.  The Asterite touched all minds.

Its awareness unfathomable.  Its awareness mirroring our own.

All lives were connected.

All life was in balance.

The Ocean was One again.

The One Ocean was whole, along with all life within it.

The One Ocean had awoken.

As had we all.

***

Time echoes, folding in on itself.

A pebble was cast into the stream, its ripples only now to reach the shore.  The ripples fade, but their echo lives on.

The Atlanteans are silent, but their echo lives on.

The Men are silent, but their echo lives on.

The Vortex are silent, but their echo lives on.

All that they have built has been reclaimed by the Ocean.

The Song from Dark Water echoes without sound, never again to be silenced.

We are the last of the Blue.  We cannot follow our kindred into the Sky.  They swim the clouds, and the wind, and the Sky Tides.  And we remain beneath the Ocean.

In the nurturing depths that bore all life.

The Asterite is with us.  The Asterite remembers that which we do not.  The Asterite remembers the Songs of those who have come before.  The Asterite will remember our Song, and countless others lost in the tides of time.

The Asterite sings the Song of the Ocean.

Our Song is the Song of Memory.

Our Song is the Song of One Ocean.

There is again One Ocean.

It has a Song of its own.

It feels.

And thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, this seemed like an easy enough story to tell and then was an insanely tough perspective to pull off without it sounding... well... _too human_. I was trying to catch the tone of the games, and I hope I succeeded.
> 
> But mostly, I hope you like this here whale's tale. :)


End file.
